


Together

by opheliamikaelson



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamikaelson/pseuds/opheliamikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were bound together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9762528/1/ My original post here :) Hope you like it! ^^

She was just a little girl. A little lost girl with dark brown hair, and big sad eyes every time you looked at her for more than a second. Her heart was broken, but… She wasn’t alone. Not all the time at least.

I was there.

Looking after her, sometimes helping her. But most of the time I was only causing her pain. The reason she cried every night, because we were together. Two souls attached by some stupid bound. 

When I tried to help her, I hurt her. She cries. Beg me to stop whatever I’m doing, like that stupid party she went with those teenage assholes. I wanted so bad to hurt them, kill them because they looked her on the wardrobe under the stairs. 

The way she cried was heartbreaking. And there was I. Only able to open the door and let her out. No hug. No kind words. Nothing.

Just destruction. Fire. Broken things.

But… We were together. She knew I was there and I was with her. Two souls living in one single body.

Until… Well, I didn’t know. Perhaps until she dies.


End file.
